Scenes from the Sir-niverse
by raehex
Summary: Coffee's done. Random murmurings from the Sir-niverse. [Characters will show up when they decide to. Expect Dean, Roman, and Seth for sure. Not all smutty. There might be humor here. It's a learning experience for everyone.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome everyone! So, while "Sir" may be finished for all intents & purposes, these are just tidbits and random occurrences in their universe! They won't all be Dean & Sera (yes, "kitten" has a name), but the first one is! Ratings will fluctuate, but it's being put at the highest for safety reasons. Enjoy!

This particular ficlet is inspired by a guest review I had gotten that seemed to mock the fact that Sera had a Lilly Pulitzer dress. Because apparently if you dress preppy, you can't like being spanked.

SO: As someone who is a self-titled creepy kid and has a closet that is mainly black, but _does enjoy Vineyard Vines & Lilly Pulitzer & Vera Bradley_, and is also a sorority woman, this chapter goes out to you, sarcastic anon!

* * *

"You know what I absolutely love about you?"

She closed her eyes, humming happily to herself as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, his breath warm against her skin.

"What's that, babe?"

"I love when you wear shit like this."

She opened her eyes and looked down at her outfit. She didn't really think too much of it, it was just this pink and navy blue dress she had picked up on clearance, nothing pricey by any means. They were getting ready for an engagement party, nothing swanky, but still requiring some semblance of dressiness. She loved how tall Dean was in comparison to her, it gave her an excuse to wear the nude pumps she had been dying to wear, and she tied it together with a strand of faux pearls she had picked up back in college. Classy, sophisticated…and apparently something that Dean liked.

"Oh? And why is that…"

"Because. It makes you seem all innocent. Like people can't see for one minute the filthy person you are beneath it."

He kissed at her neck again, before moving to snatch the necklace from around her neck, breaking the cheap clasp.

"Ow, Dean, what the fuck?"

"I can break these, these are fake. These won't cost almost four hundred fucking dollars to replace. I want you to wear the necklace I got you."

"I don't think that necklace is appropriate for an engagement party."

"I gave you an order."

It had gotten to this point with them, where half the time it wasn't even sexual, but just the enforcement of the dynamic. He was Sir whether or not he was fucking her, and she was ok with that. So if he wanted her to wear the "kitten" necklace, then so be it.

"Ok, Sir. Can you get it for me please? I want to finish my makeup…"

He moved away from her briefly, reaching into the pocket of his suit pants, pulling out the tiny silver necklace that had her pet name stamped onto a nameplate. She had picked it out, per his request, and instead of having something fancy made, she went with a tiny shop on Etsy.

"Already got it for you, kitten. Do you want me to put it on you?"

She looked at him in the reflection of the mirror and smiled, knowing he would do it even she said no. "Go right ahead."

He carefully placed the chain around her neck, fumbling with the clasp on it, before finally muttering to himself "stupid fucking tiny clasps…" and huffing out. "You do it."

She rolled her eyes in half-hearted exasperation, grabbing the necklace in her hands, easily closing the clasp.

"So who's engagement party are we going to again?"

"I told you. It's a friend from college."

"Is that why you look so preppy, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you, you're even wearing your weird sorority badge thing…ohhh. I get it. Is _that_ where the spanking thing came from?"

She turned around, ready to fuss at him about how _that is hazing and we did not-_ before he grabbed her face and kissed her, making her tensed shoulders ease down.

"Sera. I'm kidding. Calm down."

She sighed, and slumped her forehead against his, as he played with her hair, amused at the amount of time she would spend on curling it just for him to ruin it wrapping it around his fist later, every single time. It was always when she was dressed up like this. After he had sliced up that _stupidly expensive_ dress of hers, he realized what it was that made him love it. He had felt like by using that blade on her and that dress, he was cutting away whatever part of her was afraid of being open about what she liked. He was proud of himself for figuring that one out on his own, although he did feel bad about how upset she was at first about the dress.

"Come on. Finish getting yourself all prettied up for your sisters, or whatever. I'm sure I'm going to hear _fantastic_ stories about how you guys tore up UC…"

She rolled her eyes, and turned back around to finish her makeup, and felt him playfully smack her on the ass.

"And maybe later I can tear _this_ up."

"You are absolutely incorrigible, you know that?"

"You love it."

She rolled her eyes again, and muttered to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this…" before flipping up the back of her dress.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

She laughed at the sharp intake of breath she heard behind her, and she flipped the dress down, laughing to herself at having the upper hand for once.

That upper hand didn't last very long.

She felt a hand rest on her hip, while another traced over the edge of her sorority pin. "Kitten, I don't think you're being a good representation of your sorority right now… don't you guys have a rule about pantyhose… and panties, mainly?"

"Hmmm, you're right, Sir, I'm not dressed to badge. Am I in trouble?"

He looked down quickly at his watch, and groaned, knowing there wasn't enough time for him to do what he really wanted and get them both there on time, without looking disheveled.

"Later…you are in _so_ much trouble. Take the badge off."

She rolled her eyes and undid the hook on the pin, placing it in the little wood box she had for it.

"We're testing out that spanking theory tonight."

"Dean, you are not spanking me with a paddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This installment, in all of it's beautiful smutty glory, is a belated birthday present for my dear friend, OtherLuces. If it wasn't for you, dollface, the Sir-niverse wouldn't exist outside of a little one-shot on Tumblr. You are not only a cheerleader for this story, but for all of my stories, and I appreciate and value our friendship so fucking much. I hope your birthday was spectacular, and I love you dearly.

* * *

"Crawl."

She had closed her eyes, getting herself adjusted to the heavy aura around her, before opening her eyes, fully settled into the subspace necessary. She felt a gentle tug against her collar, the slight clinking of the chain sending some sharp twinge of something indescribable through her. It resided somewhere between pain and arousal, but at this point, that line had been blurred.

She looked up at him, sitting on the edge of the armchair in the living room, leaning forward, watching her. He was dressed a bit nicer than he usually would be, but not nearly as much as the first time they had done this. He had rolled up his sleeves, had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt, and he smirked at her, knowing that she was taking the sight in. He chuckled. "Is there a problem, kitten?"

She shook her head, and started to crawl, but lost her grip for a moment when he tugged a bit harder at the chain. "Use your words."

"No Sir."

"Then get your ass over here."

She did as she was told, and made her way between his legs, sitting back on her knees and looking up at him.

He held her chin gently, looking at her, making sure she was absolutely ok with what she was doing. He _hmph_'d to himself, and let go. "Now, you've been a good girl lately, you know that, right? Even if you can be a bit of a brat…" He winked, which was permission for her to crack a smile. "So I know I can trust you to do exactly what I tell you, isn't that right, kitten?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. So what I want you to do is ride me until you cum. And then I want you to suck me off after, so you can taste yourself on me. Is that understood?"

She nodded, nuzzling into his hand as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Kitten. Answer me. _Is that understood_?"

"Yes Sir…"

He placed the chain down on the arm of the chair, and undid the rest of his shirt, flinging it across the room to land halfway on the couch. He went to undo the fly of his pants, when he felt her hands stop his.

"I'm sorry Sir…but may I do it?"

_Well well well…_

"Since you asked nicely…" He moves his hands away, letting her unfasten the button and pull the zipper down herself, slipping the pants off of his hips. She uses it as an opportunity to draw her hands down his thighs, clawing lightly at the soft hair, before moving a hand up to wrap around him, hot and thick and hard. She strokes him gently a few times, rubbing her thumb over the head, licking at her bottom lip.

He groans and wants to thrust into her fist, but instead begrudgingly slaps her hand away, sitting back in the chair and pulling on the chain again. "You know that's not what I asked you to do."

She nods, standing up at the tug of the chain, and gets on the chair, straddling his hips. Before she can sink down on him, he trails his thumb over her clit, before reaching a finger back to feel how wet she is. "I love that I never have to worry about if you're wet enough." He moves his hand back, licking quickly at his finger, before placing the hand on her hip, pushing her down.

She braces a hand on his shoulder as she feels that delicious sense of fullness with the angle he is inside of her, and after a moment of them both enjoying just the sensation of them joined, he tugs the chain hard enough to pull her forward, his mouth next to her ear. He trails a finger down her spine, groaning at her whimper and fidgeting. He whispers harshly, his breath warm against the shell of her ear, "move."

When she starts moving her hips, he lets his head fall back onto the chair, groaning as she presses kisses to his shoulder and neck. However, this isn't about him getting off, this is her present for being a good pet, and she needs to be reminded of this. He takes the hand that had the chain wrapped around it and grabbed her hair, pulling her back up straight to look at him. "Don't worry about me. That's after. I want to watch you cum, I want to hear you, feel you fall apart. Do you get that? This is about you right now…"

He kisses her, not possessively like he would, but gentler, as if he were giving her permission of some sort. He murmurs against her lips, "just let go, kitten. Trust me."

Soon she's rocking against him faster, her thighs clenched around him tightly, soft whimpers dripping from her lips. He knows that if this keeps on this way, without any intervention on his part, he may end up going before her. The hand on her hip moves towards the front of her body, and his thumb finds her clit once more, rubbing in gentle circles. "That's it, you're so fucking beautiful like this… I wish you could see yourself right now…"

Feeling him rub at her, she can already tell her body is winding tighter, her throat closing of its own accord, needing that loss of air to make that come down all the more powerful. She moves one of the hands she had on his shoulders up towards the back of the chair, and digs her nails in, eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it, baby…come on, I know you're there…"

It creeps up her slowly, taking its sweet time to burn from her center throughout her limbs, before strangling her and making her fall slack-jawed against his chest, her muscles tensed as he rubs once more against her, his hips thrusting up into her, dragging it out.

She starts to regain breathing - shallow, heavy gasping - and realizes belatedly that he's still forcing her hips down, until he finally grips at her hips, sliding down to her thighs as he explodes hard inside of her.

"…Sir?" She coughs, and the vibrations in her body make him groan out from oversensitivity.

"Felt too fucking good. Couldn't help myself." He huffs out a laugh, before groaning again and slumping back against the chair, letting go of the chain that was wrapped around his fist. She nuzzles into his chest, sighing happily as he strokes her hair absentmindedly.

"Hey… look at me."

She looks up at him, eyes half-lidded in contentment and a small part tiredness.

"Happy birthday, kitten."

She smiles and lifts up to kiss him on the lips.

"Best birthday ever…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a cross-post from the Hexy Halloween Fanfic Hootenanny, because Sera (aka kitten) wanted in on some Halloween action. This one goes out to wolfbrose on Tumblr (whose URL I still covet...). She requested: "leaving a Halloween party with female character but dressed as like little red riding hood and [insert a bae here] is dressed as a were or something but on the way home it'd be a little role play till they get home and what not."

I asked her if Dean was ok, she said yes, and here we are.

The lyrics are from Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs, and the song is "Li'l Red Riding Hood." Which I obviously don't own. So, don't sue!

* * *

She knew walking through the woods was a bad idea. This was how people got hurt, how people got lost. But, still, it was easier to get to her house through the woods than it was to walk around. The party had gone on longer than she anticipated, and she was glad it was only a block or two away, so she could walk home as opposed to having to drive. She wasn't drunk by any means, hell she wasn't even really buzzed, but she was very cautious about driving after drinking, and so going on foot was the best option. She walked gently, trying to not disturb the creatures that were probably roaming around at this time of night in the grass and leaves.

She felt arms wrap around her, and a low voice in her ear, half-singing, "_Who's that I see walking in these woods... why it's Li'l Red Riding Hood..._" She wanted to jump, but she knew the minute he wrapped his arms around her who it was.

"Dean, you almost scared the fuck out of me."

He laughed softly, moving an arm from around her waist to tug at the hem of the flimsy red cape, before trailing his hand down to tug a bit harder against the edge of the skirt of her costume. She went to speak up, but he shushed her, placing a finger over her lips before rubbing his face into her neck, taking a deep breath, the scruff-turned-nearly-a-beard on his face irritating and yet at the same time tickling her skin. He started half-singing again. "_Hey there, Li'l Red Riding Hood... you sure are looking good..."_

She rolled her eyes. "Please, for everyone's sake, stop singing."

"_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._" He ended the singing there, but pulled her closer to him with the arm wrapped firmly around her, and that's when she realized two things: one, there was no doubt in her mind that Dean was ready to go, with how well she could feel his hard-on digging into her; and two, he apparently had a thing for Red Riding Hood outfits. Huh. Who'da thought.

She had an inkling of where this was going. And, screw it, she'd play along.

"Really now... you really think that a wolf would want me?"

Dean closed his eyes in silent praise that she had caught on. "I'm not too sure, but I think you might need someone to walk you home, just in case. You know. Protect you and all that."

"How chivalrous of you."

"I'm quite the gentleman when I want to be."

"Well, a gentleman would introduce himself to a lost lady that he's saving." She looked up at him, smirking. Let's see what he'd do with that.

"You're right, how absolutely terrible of me." He paused, thinking for a minute, before grinning wickedly. "The name's Jon Moxley. You can call me Jon, or Mox. Whatever you prefer."

She could ring his neck right now. "Well then, Mox... it's getting late, and you're right, there are all sorts of untrustworthy creatures afoot. I should probably get home."

He moved from behind her to her side, keeping his arm wrapped at her waist. "And what's your name, sweetie."

"Sera." She never used a fake name in any of their role playing. She never had the creativity for it.

"Well Sera, that's a pretty name by the way, you're right. You never know _who_ you can trust anymore... But let's not stay in these woods much longer. Full moon's out, and lord knows how many wolves there may be." He grinned down at her, and she rolled her eyes slightly, before smiling back.

She had originally been angry at him when he said that he didn't buy a costume but rather 'made' it, not because he was cheap, no she actually appreciated that bill wise. She was angry because she didn't think he had done _anything_. He had his regular old ratty ripped jeans, a black tshirt on, and his hair and beard had grown out a little, so his features were a bit more rough. Nothing she didn't enjoy, but just... not a costume. She realized in hindsight that he was going as a werewolf, because, in his own words, "anyone can be a werewolf, you never know."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, listening to the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl, before he started humming the tune again, eventually breaking out once more. "_What big eyes you have... the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad..._" He looked down at her and she smiled up at him again, before feeling her face fall a little. He was looking at her with _those_ eyes, the eyes he had when he was Sir, the eyes that said that she'd be feeling this in the morning. She felt her body react in kind. He always knew how to press her buttons.

She knew it wouldn't take much to get him out of his jeans, not with how hard he had ground himself against her, and with the way her body was reacting, it wouldn't take her much to get out of that costume... if he'd let her.

They walked out of the woods, staring at the house across the street. "Well, looks like I got you safely out of those woods. No wolves in sight."

"Are you sure? Can you walk me back to my house, just to make sure?"

"Aww, are you scared, Sera?"

"Not at all, Mox. I just think a real gentleman would walk a lady to her doorstep."

"Oooh, feisty. Let me walk you to your door then... And you can call me Jon. I'd like to hear you say that."

"Fine then, Jon. Are you happy now?"

"A guy could get used to hearing a pretty voice like yours say his name."

She swatted at him, and he laughed, grabbing her again and drawing her closer to him. "Alright alright I'm sorry, let's get you home."

She sighed as he hurried them across the street, and walked up the walkway towards the front door. She reached into her purse to grab her keys, but they slipped from her hand and as she bent over to get them, forgetting momentarily that she was in a rather skimpy costume (not really forgetting at all, but this _was_ role playing she was doing), she could hear Dean give a sharp intake of breath and groan slightly, before she came back up with the keys. He turned her around and plucked the keys from her hands, unlocking the door while holding her close with his other arm.

"You know, Jon, I never noticed how big your arms and hands are."

"All the better to hold you with, dear. Since you seem to be dropping things, I don't want you to lose your balance in those... absurdly high heels of yours." He pushed the door open, and loosened his grip on her, allowing her to walk inside the house, and he turned on the light on, watching as she took her heels off, unaware (maybe) of what was going to happen next.

She turned around and saw him give a truly wolfish grin. She had to take the bait.

"And...wow...what big teeth you have."

He kicked the door closed behind him, before picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs. He sat her down on the edge of the top step and kissed at her neck, before whispering in her ear.

"All the better to eat you with."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This one has been a long time coming. I don't remember who asked, but I'm pretty sure it was an anon _months_ ago who asked if I'd ever write a Dom!Roman fic.

You're welcome, anon.

* * *

"What are you?"

She had taken the moment to catch her breath, the stinging of the skin on her ass and thighs getting to her, irritated into further redness by how he kept fucking into her. She had taken the spankings as best as she could, thanking him after ever slap against her skin, but it was starting to burn, a good burn, a burn she could work off of, but a burn nonetheless. "Your whore." She had said it probably not as loud as he'd want, but her voice was shot.

"Say it again. What are you?" He reached down and grabbed at her hair, wrapping it loosely around his hand, before tugging.

She whimpered pathetically, her head bent backwards as his fist clenched her hair in a firm grasp, her fingers digging into the blanket beneath her, her body shaking with each sharp snap of his hips. "Fuck… your whore…"

"That's right. And who's your Master, huh?"

"You, sir…"

"Fucking say it again."

"You, sir… god, please, please, please…" She was begging absolutely beautifully now, and he couldn't say no to those pleas, releasing the death-grip he had on her hip to trail downwards to rub at her clit, just rough enough to have her orgasm spike through her, making her lose her breath and cum hard against him, body shuddering, each tight convulsion against his cock pulling him that much closer to his own release.

"Look at you, look at how much of a slut you are for this… you ready for this? You ready for me to cum so fucking deep inside of you, huh?" She barely breathed out a _yes_ before he pushed her head down onto the comforter of the bed, his other hand scrambling for purchase against her hips, as he pushed roughly into her once more, a low growl rumbling forth from his chest as he achieved his release.

After he knew the last of the aftershocks had pulsed out of him, he let go of his grip, kissing softly at one of her shoulders, before pulling out, groans of satisfaction and fatigue coming from the both of them. After taking the time to clean up and regain breathing, he laid down on the bed next to her, watching her eyes remain half-lidded, skin still flush.

"What color?"

"Green."

"You sure, baby?" Roman had been rough on her tonight, nothing that she didn't ask for explicitly, but it still made him cautious. He had seen how bruised her ass and thighs were already getting from the spanking she'd received, and she was still shivering, her body not coming down from the force of her orgasm quite as quickly as he would have liked.

"Yeah, 'm sure. Thank you, Rome."

He smiled at her, before gently kissing her forehead. "Nothing to thank me for, it's what you needed, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then don't worry about it. Do you want anything? A drink? Anything to eat?"

"Can… can I just have snuggles?" She held out an arm sleepily, and he laughed, pulling her over to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Anything for you, baby girl."

He kept her wrapped in his arms, rubbing gently at her back, until he felt her breath even and her body stop shuddering. Sleep was what she needed right now, but he wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for when she woke up as well. He gently slipped away from her sleeping form, making sure to get her favorite hoodie and sweatpants out waiting for her, before heading towards the kitchen, laying out the packets of her favorite hot chocolate, and checking the cupboard to make sure the cookies she liked were there ("Chewy Chips Ahoy. They gotta be chewy, Rome, or I won't eat them." "You're insane." "_CHEWY."_)

He had made plans with the boys for later, but that was weeks ago and he hadn't expected her to need things this badly. She was stressed out, she was taking night classes to build up a new career, while working her ass off during the day, and finally the stress had gotten to her. She hadn't even really asked out loud, she just had a look in her eyes that when Roman saw it, he knew.

He heard the small ping of his phone, and saw the text from Dean asking if they were still up for tonight. He texted quickly back -_M__ight be late, needed to handle some business. You know the kind.-_

Dean replied a minute later, -_D__o we need to reschedule?- _Another text immediately after, -_W__hat color she at?-_

Roman was actually relieved that there was someone else that he could talk to about this. Sure, he could have talked to Ziggler, he supposed, he was pretty _obviously open_ about his membership in the community, but it wasn't the same as having someone that's near family to discuss it with.

-_She's at green, she's good. She knew we were hanging out tonight.-_

-_Well, if you need to stay there, don't worry about it, I'm sure Seth and I can figure out something.-_

_-Thanks-_

He put his phone away, hearing the sound of the floor creaking above him. She must have woken up, much sooner than he had anticipated. He figured now would be the time to get the water started for her hot chocolate.

He was just pouring it, the water having boiled quickly, when he heard footfalls on the stairs. He turned around, smiling, holding out the mug and the package of cookies at her. "Figured you'd need them."

She smiled, the hoodie sitting way too large on her, her hands completely covered by the sleeves as she reached out for the mug and the package. "You're the best, you know that?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Do you need me to stay here with you? We can catch up on some shows or whatever."

She looked up, trying to hide how happy she was hearing that from her face. "But don't you have plans with Dean and Seth?"

"Dean said we could reschedule if you need me here."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Will do, babe. Now, get your butt over to that TV, I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

She nodded and padded off to the living room, while Roman quickly grabbed his phone.

_-Staying in. She needs more tonight. Took a lot out of her. Maybe next week?-_

_-No worries. Totally understand. Sera's same way. Tell her I said hi.-_

_-Will do. She says thanks, btw.-_

He walked to the living room, placing the phone in his pocket, and he sat down on the couch, opening his arm up to let her cuddle right up next to him, sipping her hot chocolate, as he wrapped his arm back around her, firmly.

Sometimes, staying in was the better option.


End file.
